Happy Sunshine Pretty Cure!
Happy Sunshine Pretty Cure! is a new Pretty Cure fan series his predessecor is Fashion Pretty Cure his successor is Lovely Aurora Pretty Cure! Story In a kingdom called Happy Sunlight Land the Queen Sunna preserving the Light of Happiness to protect the hapiness of the world. But the King of Sadness is going to stole the Light of Happiness for transforming the Light of Light of Sadness. The Queen creates the Pretty Happy Mirror,the Pretty Happy Jewel and the Pretty Happy Cards. She given a mission to her daughter Miki to going to Earth and find the legendary precure. Background Sophie is a 8th grade student who studies in Starlight School she is the main protagonist of the serie Miki has already named Miki Amakawa is a new student of Starlight School she find Sophie and try to her the fragment of the Light of Happiness and react to Sophie's feelings. Her mascot Passiona give her the Pretty Happy Mirror and become a precure. Characters Sophie Kanzaki/Cure Passion Love Sophie is a 8th grade student and a 15th years old girl. She likes dancing,singing and studying. But her passions are acting sininging and her favorite activity creates fashion designs and modeling. She hopes in the future she can be a fashionable model. Her passion makes her PreCure,she is Cure Passion Love ( Kyua Pashon Robu). Her theme color is bright red. Sora Kokubo/Cure Peace Sky Sora studies at the same school with Sophie she loves diamonds,theater,films and acting. She hopes she can be a famous actress in the future she is the best friend of Sophie she loves peace and hippie clothes. Those feelings made her a precure Cure Peace Sky ( Kyua Pisu Sukai) her theme color is sky blue. Minako Aiwa/Cure Happy Magic Minako is in the same school with Sophie and Sora she likes magic tricks and magicians clowns and carnival. She hopes she can be a popular magician in the future. She's always with magic items like magic wand,trick toy box and a magic hat. Those feelings are made her a PreCure,Cure Happy Magic ( Kyua Hapi Majiku). Her theme color is bright orange. Sakura Hanasaku/Cure Calming Flower Sakura is the friend of Sophie,Sora and Minako she is the president of the gardening club,she likes flowers,rainbow and printed flower clothes. In her family, her mother is gardener her grand-mother is a gardener too (like it's a tradition in her family) she hopes she can be a gardener. She is a PreCure, Cure Calming Flower (Kyua Kaluming Fuloer), her theme color is vivid pink. Miki Amakawa/Cure Royal Light She is the Princess of Happy Sunlight Land and a student of Starlight School (temporary) she is friend with Sophie,Sora,Minako and Sakura she is the daughter of Queen Sunna and she is also a PreCure. She likes classic dance,bright colors and feminine clothes. She is a princess and a PreCure. She is Cure Royal Light (Kyua Ruaiaru laito) her theme color is light green. Mascots Passiona She is the mascot of Sophie and always says Passy! In the end of her phrase she loves fashion and modeling and love. She says a secret Sophie and her know...Sophie is in love with a boy! She likes Midashi a boy she is in the same class with Sophie and she loves him! Peacie Peacie is the mascot of Sora and always says Peasu! In the end of her phrase she likes acting and theater she and Sora know how to.be a perfect actress (they are very talented!) She likes action film and romantic films. Trickie She is the mascot of Minako she like magic and carnival she says trick! In her phrases she and Minako always training magic tricks and clowns trick she likes zoo ( she is a female lion!) She is in love eith a another lion she meet when she is in a kindergarten. Calminie She is the mascot of Sakura and says calmie! in the end of her phrase she likes flower and fairies. She and Sakura likes gardening Royal He is the mascot of Miki and says royal in the end of his phrase and like classic music he is the only boy of the mascots and loves royal things and like meeting friends. Villains King of Sadness He is the brother of Queen Sunna and he hates her, he wish he can transform the Light of Happiness of Light of Sadness to change the happiness of the wolrd into sadness . He calls the Sadness Devils to change the entire feeling of the world. Sadness Devils They are five: Sicky,Saddy,Darky,Shadow and Blake. They are always fighting with the PreCure and are the servors of the King of Sadness they are hating them but are in a team ( King's orders) and hates the PreCure. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime